The son of Grindelwald
by Lord Capiovita
Summary: Harry is betrayed by Ron and starts to see the world in a different way, and what happens when he finds out James Potter is not his father. NO SLASH MULTISHIP DARK AND EVIL HARRY.


Chapter One

Transition to the Dark

Disclaimer: Own nothing

Harry Potter sat on the stone bench in the Dursley's back yard. The it was now July sixteenth and he had been home a month and for a month straight he ran five kilometers each morning and night and during the after noon snuck into the shed to use Dudley's weights. The month had been good on him he had filled out quiet nicely and his endurance and reflexes had doubled if not tripled from all the working out. It was saturday and every saturday and sunday he studied the books he ordered from the catalog he got from Dumbledore after he he sent him an owl asking to go to Diagon Alley he got him the catalog and wizard checkbook linked to his vault. In one of the books he had ordered was _Charms the Ministry doesn't want you to know by Lisa Flitwick _

In there he found a charm that removed all wand tracking devises. Harry knew why the ministry didn't want you some of the charms in there where memory charms, the portkey charm. and the charm you use to apperate the first few times. Harry spent two-hundred galleons on just that book which he now had finished and mastered everything in there except those three spells. He was currently engrossed in _So you want to be an Animagus_ he was happy to learn that it was way easier to become an animagus if your father or grandfather was one seeing as all the rituals and charms in your blood. still and all you needed to do was brew the potion and and do the transformation. All in all it he was sure he could master it in a month his friends with his help three months maybe a bit longer.

Harry licked his lips as an owl soared through his window he shut the book and made his way upstairs ignoring his cousin and aunt. It was pig Harry snatched the hyper active owl and pulled the letter off roughly.

_Hey Mate_

_Romania is great im having loads of fun thanks for asking _

_Ron_

Harry frowned the letter seemed forced and cold in a way. He opened the other.

_Hey,_

_Harry I know you usually don't get mail from me but there's something I have to tell you Ron and Hermione are in the order and getting special training. I don't mean to be nosy or a snitch I just thought you should know Ron forbid me to tell you so don't tell him I wrote this._

_Love,_

_Ginny _

Harry swallowed hard could it be true could they be lying to him. 'Dumbledore lied to me again how could he. he promised me.' He thought angrily he through his potions book across the room.

'How dare he lie to me the bastard,' he thought throwing another book at the wall denting it. Harry stared at the dark arts books he had yet to read. He had put it off he picked one up and began to read. The two books he had ordered contained all the legaL dark spells in the wizarding world, he didn't know why he bought them but they somehow seamed so appealing to him as if a calling. Harry could use these to gain revenge on the blood traitors. Harry blinked where did that come from, 'not all muggles are bad,' he thought. The muggles here had wronged him though they deserved punishment they deserved to be showed who the real superior person here was. Harry had made it through both books by six o'clock that night and had memorized almost every spell.

Vernon's thundering foot steps made there way up stairs, "boy! what where you doing u-," Vernon was cut off by Harry.

"_Incompasous_," it was the most painful legal curse there was rivaled only by the Cruciatus Curse. Harry smiled as Vernon's screams ran through his head. Harry released the curse and spat, "tell your bitch to go make my dinner,"

"Yes," Vernon said getting up.

"_Incompasous_," Harry held it for two minutes.

"Yes what?"

"Ye-yes ma-master." he stuttered like wormtail. Before crawling out. Harry smiled, 'this could be fun,' he thought as he made his way down stairs.

He walked into the living room and grabbed the remote from Dudley and changed the channel. Dudley got up and advanced towards him lifting his wand he halfheartedly said, "Incompasous," Dudley's screams where heard by Vernon.

Harry lifted the curse as Vernon entered about to hit Harry but stopped when he lifted his wand he then turned to Dudley,

"How dare you displease are master," he snarled kicking his son in the ribs. Dudley grunted in pain grabbing his ribs Harry smirked.

"_Incompasous_," Harry held the curse on Vernon until he solid his paints, "remember your place muggle,' he spat. Vernon nodded crawling out of the room. Harry frowned and followed.

"Petunia, phone the police now I don't care about that Dumble-"

"_Lasho Whipso_," Harry snarled causing whips of light to hit Vernon in the back cutting into him.

"If I must i'll teach you the hard way muggle," he sneered at Vernon's bleeding back then went to Petunia.

"Try anything I will change Dudley into a pig and eat him," he whispered. she paled and got back to work.

"Master," she said. 'Good there learning.' "There's a box of lily's things in the basement," she said. Harry was about to make his way to the basement when he stopped.

"_Accio_ Dudley," Dudley came whirling around the corner,'just in case.' he thought. as he made his way to the basement the pig in front of him. Harry made his way to the basement there in the corner a trunk stood with the initials L.E.G. Harry made his way to the trunk and opened it. In there was a long black staff with a black stone on it and a silver band ring with the same stone. Harry picked p the parchment and read the letter.

**Authors note **

**Like it Hate it? What should the ships be RR!**


End file.
